Darkness
by relyt15
Summary: So ya... Naruto trained by a being older then time itself, weary of life and wanting to make his mark on the world. slightly overpowered naruto. sasuke is good in this one. narutoxhinata. going to be epic in length. so come read. or don't. its not like a have mind control... yet.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

So I finally got the courage to stop just reading stories and decided that it was high time I made my own. This will be an epically long story, if everything goes to plan, and will revolve around Naruto and my own overpowered as all hell oc. The first few chapters will revolve around my oc and him getting a team together. There will be mention of characters from other peoples stories and please know that if I'm going to mention their character or their story that I did get permission from them and that they will be mentioned before the chapter start. With all this in mind please read and enjoy my story.

* * *

Darkness

Chapter 1-It began with a kill

The grounds were silent and still. Nothing was moving, but there were plenty of eyes watching. The eyes belonged to the ninja that were sent to guard the noble currently sleeping in the mansion in the background. These ninja were some of the best, all jonin level ninja, all veterans of their trade, and all of them completely unprepared for the foe that they were up against. These poor souls were expected to stand before the might of the Twilight, the Assassin, Death, and all his other numerous titles. They knew that should the outcome come down to a fight that they were dead. The only good news is that the man they were sent to protect told them all that if it came down to it they were to leave him and save themselves. They were confused by this seeing as how their mission was to protect noble, and they voiced this to him when he gave them this order. He simply responded that if Twilight wanted him dead he was dead, why drag down another fifty people to their graves with him. They knew that this wasn't a slight on their skill as ninja just that this one man was actually that powerful. They thanked the man profusely but were still determined to at least try and help him get through this.

This brings us back to the current situation of fifty pairs of eyes scanning everything around above and below them, waiting for Twilight to make his move. What they weren't watching though was a small mouse black as pitch creeping towards the house. After all who notices a small field mouse trying to get somewhere warm for the night? Although this one mouse could probably level the entire grounds around them without even trying but they didn't know, or sense that at all.

* * *

(With the mouse)

"Same old same old, these nobles never learn. Do they really believe that they can stop me? I thought I made that abundantly clear with the last idiot that tried to bring an army to fight me. You would think the slaughtering of ten thousand men would have a little more effect on people."

As the mouse slowly slips into the house and starts to check rooms for its target…

"Then again I suppose it is in human nature to want to live no matter what and to put other before yourself if you have the power and money for it."

Mouse clears the first floor and heads up to the second floor…

"Although when was the last time that I was actually considered a human anyways, for me it's monster, god, savior, destroyer, etcetera. I can hardly remember the times when I was looked as just a person. I suppose those day are long gone now though. Now its just this emptiness and nothingness inside. Why do I even bother continuing to do these stupid missions anyway? O I remember now, I stupidly thought it would be a good idea to join a ninja village and get to fight some strong enemies. I could count on my hand the number of truly strong people I managed to fight in my lifetime, not to mention the one person who could actually kill me, but refuses to do so… asshole that he is. I'm just sick of having to just kill people or just standing back and watching events occur around me, I need something different in my life."

Mouse finds the right room and sees his target sleeping on a huge bed…

"Well I guess it's time to kill another one and just head back to the village."

Mouse begins to expand as more shadows join up with its body. ..

"I can only wonder what this man did to deserve death from me."

Soon the mouse begins to take on a more human looking shape with no distinguishable features as everything about this man is covered in shadows…

"Maybe I can have a conversation with a target for once instead of the constant screaming, crying, begging for their life."

The human now just sits in the chair and decides to wait for his target to notice him.

The noble eventually stirs feeling the eyes of someone upon him, even while asleep. Slowly waking he notices a man cloaked in shadows staring at him from his chair. He slowly rises and tries to see his actually features in the gloom of the room. Giving it up as a lost cause he assumes that this is the legendary Twilight finally come to kill him. Wondering why this man hasn't struck yet he figures he might as well get comfortable and sits up to greet his executioner.

"Good evening Twilight-san."

"The same could be said to you noble-san. You seem pretty calm for someone who is going to die."

"Twilight-san in this current day of ninja and political murdering we all make our peace with death sooner rather than later."

"A wise sentiment indeed Noble-san. So tell me Noble-san, you seem like you expected me to come here tonight with all the ninja you have prepared but you seem quite ready to make peace to this world."

"My family thought they could hopefully keep me alive from you if they bought enough ninja. A touching, if not foolish endeavor on their part. I have heard of your work and how powerful you are from other nobles and knew that if you truly wanted me dead then not even the fabled Sage of Six Paths could stop you. You take your contracts very seriously and will complete them to the very end, isn't that right Twilight-san."

"Funny that a man that I have never meet and intend to kill could know so much about me, more so than some people in my own village it seems. Then again I do tend to push people away in my village while outside of it I tend to hold back very little. But how would you happen to come across such information as this Noble-san."

"About a month ago you completely and utterly destroyed my step-brothers compound and all his guards…"

"Um… I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. He was an idiot and power hungry and on more than one occasion would try to have me murdered."

"Such a loving family."

"Quite. Anyway the one guard that you left alive came here to work for me and told me of your… shall we say dedication, to your contracts. Which I why I told the guards outside that if they spotted you to not engage and just leave. Why drag them down with me when I die?"

"You do seem quite wise and do care for others a great deal. I am quite sorry that I'm the one that was given the contract on your life. Perhaps if it was someone else you could have lived. But I do have a question for you if you would be so kind as to indulge me?"

"Go ahead Twilight-san I do seem to have a knack for helping people with tuff questions."

"My question is simply this Noble-san; I feel nothing from my life anymore. No sadness, no joy, no anger, just simply get the next mission and complete it. I feel that I want something in my life to mean something, to show that I impacted the world in some way, but not directly, more of an indirect thing. What would you recommend Noble-san?"

"Ah the great question that befall most of us at one point or another. What is it that we live for, and what drives us ahead in life? Just listening to you I can see that you have lost that drive and will for a while now. To me it seems that yours is a simple one Twilight-san, given your profession and skills."

"How so Noble-san?"

"Train an apprentice in your fighting styles or power and let him go out into the world. It's a good way to leave a mark on the world in an indirect way, and it will give you something to live for to see your apprentice become strong. And to see if he can take what you teach him in a different direction. Or what he makes of his life. That's the musing of this old man anyway."

"You truly are wise beyond your years and your idea does have merit to it. But to make someone like me is no easy task and is filled with danger and strife. Would it be truly right for me to set someone else on this path?"

"True but any power worth getting is worth working for. Also you will be there to guide them in the right direction, or to let them make mistakes if their heads get too big."

"Very true old man, very true. I think this might be exactly what I'm looking for."

Sun starts to rise, heralding daylights approach.

"My, it seems we have talked the night away with our musings. But you still have a contract to complete do you not Twilight-san."

"Vesper. Call me vesper old man. You have earned that right at the very least."

"Well then Vesper, you should at least know my name as well. My name is Sage."

"Well that certainly fits well with you that's for sure. I am sorry that it had to be me but I hope you find peace on the other side."

"And I hope you find what you are looking for on this side. It was a nice talk that we had and I shall remember it fondly regardless of what it brought about. Who know maybe I'll be remembered as the man that changed Twilight."

"Perhaps you will old man, perhaps you will."

* * *

And with that, there was the sound of metal tearing flesh and of an animal flapping its wings. The guards would later find Sage with a slit throat and a peaceful smile on his face, like he knew of a secret that the rest of the world had yet to figure out. None of them would notice the raven that flew off the grounds, with a new will and a fire in its eyes. Its destination Konohagakure.

* * *

So now the stage is set for my character to start to set up shop. Also points to you that figured out what was hidden in this chapter. Also it will be explained further what person can actually kill my character. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Right now I should be able to get a chapter a week until work really picks up but don't worry the chapters will probably start to lengthen quite a bit once I get into the story more. Well read and review and I hope you like it. also let me know if the spacing is good or if you want it closer together. also if anyone could direct me to people who can actually draw to save their lives because that's not me... at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**.

So here's the next chapter and stuff… Also I'm changing the dates of when Hinata got kidnapped and when the Uchiha massacre happened so that their a little closer together. Hinata was kidnapped around age five, and Sasuke was traumatized at age seven. Also I really suck at describing people so ya, just going to say that now.

Also I didn't put the disclaimer in my last chapter so here it is. I don't own naruto or anything else that may get mentioned in this fanfic. If I did that would be sweat.

Also because I forgot to do it last chapter as well here's the breakdown of the speaking in this story.

_I like chicken_- _thoughts_

**I like liver- "buji / monster / summon speech"**

_**Meow mix- "buji / monster / summon thought"**_

"Meow mix"- regular speech

* * *

Chapter 2-Explanations and Request.

The third fire shadow of the leaf, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was now more than ever feeling all his long years of service as he mulled over the move that was just made in his village. Why, after everything that just happened with the Kyubi attacking, did two more tragedies have to strike his village? It was a bad enough blow to morale when the fourth Hokage died to seal the nine tails.

Then the daughter of the main branch of the Hyuga family was almost kidnapped by kumo. Luckily her father managed to kill the kidnapper, but kumo wanted compensation for the death of their head ninja. The leaf couldn't afford to fight kumo on this matter because of the recovery from the nine tails attack. Luckily the Hyuga managed to sort it out, but only be sacrificing the clan heads twin brother. This was the first instance that I failed my village and should have fought harder for the Hyuga.

After that debacle, not even two years pass before another crisis begins to stir in the village. The Uchiha began to plan a coup d'état against the leaf village because of the rest of the village believing that someone with a sharingan was the reason that the Kyubi attacked the leaf village. Not liking how the rest of the leaf was shutting them out they planned a coup. The strangest part was that every time the Hokage would come to some kind of agreement with the clan head, he would seem to lose more of himself and start to make more outrageous demands of the Hokage.

While the old Kage was trying to come up with a peaceful solution to diffuse the situation, his old teammate Danzo went and ordered the execution of all of the Uchiha. This was all done behind the Hokage's back and without his consent. Of course this couldn't be made public knowledge that the leaders of the leaf village had just preemptively killed an entire clan, even if it was to avoid the possibility of the fourth shinobi war. So the story was spun and Itachi Uchiha took the blame for killing his entire clan on the belief that he wanted to prove his strength, and the leaf blacklisted him on the bingo book as an S class criminal. The best part is where he left his brother the only survivor with enough trauma to start an asylum by himself.

The Hokage's thoughts on all this was that he was simple getting too old for this shit anymore and really needed to find a fool to… I mean a capable shinobi to take over the position for him. The only good news was that with vesper out doing a two month long mission he would hopefully hear it from someone else and not have to have it explained… to… him…unless that tapping on the window was him… or Jiraiya… hopefully it was the perverted sannin.

"Hey old monkey, let me in all ready it's raining out here."

_Ok it still could be Jiraiya, maybe trying calling me something new for once_.

"If you don't let me inside in five seconds I'm going to blow the window down with a dark sphere."

_Dammit! Maybe he won't ask about the Uchiha Massacre._

He flipped the latch on the window and let Vesper into the room so he could dry off and get out of the rain

And into the room stepped a man of about the fourth Hokage's height, with pitch black hair that hung in the front a little and was cut jagged on the rest of his head, so it was layered on his head. Everything he wore was black. He wore a black cloak which seemed to have shadows moving on it of their own free will if one were to look at it for too long. His eyes though are what set him apart from others. They were a brilliant color of blue that at one time must have shined with a love for life that none could match. Now though, they were just empty, not quiet dead but they had no drive or purpose to them, eyes that should not have been on the face of one who looked no more than twenty two.

"The mission was a success, as always, old monkey and I'm back in one piece as you can see and I got a question or two for you."

_I'm sure that he just has some question on a new mission or some other important thing._

"Before I get to the other questions I have were are all the Uchiha at?"

_God Dammit Kami, why do you hate me?! Please don't let him ask about Itachi!_

"I didn't notice any of the police force patrolling the city. Also do you specifically know where Itachi is at, I can't sense his chakra anywhere in the village? Did he get sent on a mission somewhere out of the village?"

_ I… Hate… You… So… Much… Right Now!_

"Well Vesper, while you were out of the village there was some… complications, with the Uchiha Clan."

You could feel the temperature of the room drop about thirty degrees at that moment, and the shadows around the room seemed to writhe and move about to do Kami only knows what.

"Start talking Hiruzen, and talk quickly, least you find yourself learning to sigh papers with your non-dominate hand."

Now while Hiruzen was no push-over, he knew very well the amount of power that the man in front of him commanded and just how big that powered dwarfed his own. He would play this one on the side of caution.

"While it is understandable that you would be upset Vesper, I will not have you threaten me in my own office. You are technically under my command and should know when to control your emotions. Now calm down and settle or you will not be told what happened!"

For a minute it seemed as all hell would break lose in the small office, as the shadows pace became frenzied and they seemed to reach for the Hokage, while the temperature continued to plummet faster and faster. And just like that everything stopped and settled down again, and as quickly as it came the fight went out of vesper. To be replaced by a cold and calculated face that looked ready to tear the story apart and find what he wanted to know.

"Very well. I am sorry for my outburst my friend. Please tell me what happened while I was gone and what has become of Itachi?"

And so the Hokage spoke to Vesper and told him of all that had happened to lead to the fall of the Uchiha. He left nothing out and hid nothing from this man. He revealed all the secrets and facts that were known and who ultimately gave the order for the ax to fall. While it might have seemed strange that a Hokage was telling this to one of his underlings, Vesper was much more than that to the old Kage. He was also his friend and most trusted of his advisers. Then again that comes with saving the life of a man more time then he can count.

"… and that is everything that happened while you were gone and what became of Itachi."

…

The punch was expected on the Hokage's part but the pure speed that it was delivered with ensured that he saw nothing until he was falling off of his chair and landing on the ground. He was just glad that his underling remembered to hold back his strength; otherwise the village would need that new Hokage even sooner.

"Why didn't you call me back and give the order to me, why on Kami's green earth did you decide to shoulder all the blame on Itachi! Why make him live that kind of life Hiruzen! You run this village dammit, man up and tell them that!"

As the old Kage picked himself up and sat back at the table he seemed to deflate on himself.

"I know this Vesper; I also know that at the time it really couldn't have been played out any other way. You think the Hokage can just justify the massacre of an entire clan, even if they are planning a coup. I may not have agreed with Danzo on how it was done, but it had to be done."

"ARG… FUCK!"

CRASH!

_Huh… that time he didn't hold back his power as much._

And it was true, for the sturdy desk that once between the two of them was now safely buried about ten feet in the ground on the bottom of the building, even though they were on the top floor.

_Tenzo really does make great furniture when he puts his mind to it_

The Hokage held his tongue on the matter of his desk choosing to instead watched Vesper and see if he showed any further signs of losing control of himself. But as the Hokage watch, vesper reeled in his anger towards the situation and just let it go, knowing that the Hokage spoke the truth. Didn't mean that he had to like it though.

"I know that you speak the truth Hiruzen, it's just never easy to let someone you can truly called a friend do that to them self."

"It's never easy to let these kinds of things happen, nor does it get any easier as time goes by. This is they life we live though, as ninja we are duty bond to do these kinds of things for whatever reason we deem worthy, we do these things."

"No wonder they made you Hokage. You sure do give one hell of a speech to make people feel better."

"Yes well it seemed a good skill alongside my exceptional battle skills and leadership capabilities." Hiruzen said with a chuckle

"Ya ya. I think you forgot modesty as well there."

"Maybe I did. Anyway will you be okay or do you need some time off to get your mind off of this."

"Actually that was what I was going to talk to you about before we got to talking about this mess. I want to put a team together old monkey."

"What? But you've never wanted a team before. We gave you plenty of times were you could have lead a team and you said what you could teach shouldn't be taught. We had you court marshaled once to forcibly make you take a team and you told the council and I quote { And who exactly is going to make me}. And it was never brought up again. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just need to leave a mark on this world old monkey. For too long I've just sat on the sidelines and done these non-accentual assassinations that don't bring me any joy or anything. I finally want to pass on what I know to those who can actually use it and see where it takes us."

"Well we have a fresh batch of gennin just about to finish up with their…"

"No"

"What do you mean no you just said that you wanted to teach…"

"They're going to need to be younger then gennin Hiruzen."

The Hokage noticed the lack of the nickname for himself and knew that Vesper was serious about what he was going to say next. He knows that vesper teaching his skills to anyone was a very, very complicated process, and a dam near dangerous one to boot. But to have even one more person with his level of skills and power would benefit the village immensely.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to cause me a nightmare in paper work when this is all said and done?"

"I could always not teach anyone…"

"No, no. Let me hear what you have to say."

"I will look around the village on my own and see if there are any potential people in it with the will, determination, and requirements to actually be able to use what I can teach. Otherwise this is a waste of time. If we're lucky there will be three maybe four people tops that can be taught by me. When I say I need someone Hiruzen, it means that as long as the person I talk to say yes, that I **WILL** train them, council and others be dammed."

The Hokage got up from his chair to look out at his village that was behind him, contemplating his answer to one of… no, his top shinobi.

"You have done so much for this village Vesper, and so much for me personally that I really do want to say yes to this and just let it be that simple. It won't be that simple, you do realize this yes?"

"I do."

"You know that the council will likely try to pick for you or influence your choice?"

"They can try."

"You know that at some point it will be out of my hands to control this and any possible damage that might occur from this, right?"

"I know what will come from this, and as long as the people I find say yes then I will train them and let whatever will happen, happen."

Sigh.

"Find them. Get them to say yes. Train them. This is my order to you as ho… No. This is a request from a friend that wants to see you happy again."

"Thanks... Old money…"

And with that Vesper melts into the shadows and disappears from the room, off to find his team.

"Good luck… my friend."

* * *

And bam just like that the ball is set rolling. Sorry for the wait people little bit of procrastination along with just getting my Xbox unbanned from some stupid code of conduct thing, right when the new zombies was due to come out. I know the story seems kind of oc centric right now, but this is probably the longest he's going to be on here and I had to introduce him some way. Ill probably do more of his backstory as flash backs or as it becomes relevant. Probably a lot as he trains his team. They're going to need to know their sensei anyway and trust him, what with how dangerous the actual training is. Also if you want to know more about my character. Leave it in the review and ill work it into the story to explain it better. Also a cookie in the form of a shout out if anyone can guess who's going to be on this team. Yes it will be three people. Anyway peace and see you guys in about a week. Unless this starts to flow easier now then I might get more out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes. **OMG! I found a lucky penny on my way to my computer… score! I'm eating good tonight! O and the new chapter is here as well. So no one got who the team was going to be. The only person to try was a guest so I can't give him or her a shout out for at least trying. In this chapter you will meet the first of the new team. Also I was thinking of starting another story, namely a Percy Jackson one. Not a crossover but just a plain story with another of my own oc characters. I have to double check but I don't think anyone has taken the idea that I'm thinking of doing with the story. And if I can make it work it will be totally badass. Anyway here is the new chapter and the super disclaimer of awesomeness.

I OWN NOTHING!... Except my oc. He's mine!

_I like chicken_- _thoughts_

**I like liver- "buji / monster / summon speech"**

_**Meow mix- "buji / monster / summon thought"**_

"Meow mix"- regular speech

* * *

Chapter 3- The First Part of Three

_Alright. It's been dam near forever since I actually used this technique. Let's see if I still got it._

These were the thoughts of one Vesper as he sat atop the Hokage Monument trying to see if he could actually find some people to train in his art. When he told the Hokage that he would be lucky if there were three or four people he was being very generous indeed. In all truth he would be lucky to get one or two. For someone to actually have the requirements necessary to be trained by him they would to have had some pretty horrible things happen to them. Add in the fact that the Village Hidden in the Leaves was supposed to be the nicest village and the picking was slim indeed.

_Now let's see… first I have to calm my mind and let all the tension out._

As he was thinking on this Vesper's body visibly relaxed and all the tension left him, leaving him calm and collected in a meditation pose.

_Ok next is to slowly let my power spread across the village._

A black mist seemed to separate from his body and was slowly spreading across the entirety of the village. Even though the mist was black as night and was slowly filling the village, no one seemed to take any note of it, sans a select few.

_All that's left now is to wait to see what kind of feedback I can get and pin point their location._

So Vesper sat atop the Monument letting his power flow into the village waiting to see if he could find anyone with the ability to be taught by him, and wondering if they would want to be taught by him once he fully explained what the training would actually consist of.

The hours rolled by slowly for Vesper as he waited and waited for anyone to have some kind of feedback from his power. His hope that he would be able to teach getting smaller and smaller as the hours grew longer and longer. The mist had already spread through all the civilians with nothing to show for it. It had passed by with next to nothing for the most of the clan houses. The only places left were the Hyuga compound, the Hospital, and just one more lone ninja apartment house.

With just these places to look in Vesper began to despair that no one in the village would be able to be taught his power. I mean the chances of these last places all going off at the same time was just absolutely freakin redi…

_Wait. What was that just now? It triggered something from the mist but it was faint. Then again I'm spreading it a little thinly at the moment. Now where did it come from is the question? Let's condense all the mist into those three places and see what happens._

So he gathered the mist up and had it just move into the three places that were left to be unchecked. He figured that with how much mist he put into those three places that he should get some kind of reaction out of their even if it was probably a problem with the technique and he wouldn't get to teach anyone.

At least those were his thoughts before the sky was practically torn apart with three giant pillars of darkness that erupted from where he sent the mist to. One came from the prestigious Hyuga compound, while another slightly bigger then it came from the direction of the hospital. The most shocking however came from the direction of the apartment complex which practical tripled the other two pillars put together easy. That was simply not a normal thing. If Vesper had to take a guess he say that that pillar was somewhere close to five percent of his total power. That was just unheard of for people to harbor that kind of darkness in them and not show any kind of power or side effects of it.

_What the fuck is going on here! You're telling me that the last three places that I look have this kind of potential in them and their darkness is this strong. This is not normal even the slightest sense of the word. This requires a little investigation before I approach these people. I want to see what their like if they have this much darkness in them to the point that it manifest an actual pillar of the shit._

If he would have looked a little harder before he took off to investigate the pillars he would have seen a fourth start to come from the apartment complex were the giant pillar was coming from and been intrigued that with that must mist floating around that it had taken that person so long to manifest some kind of reaction, but hey it was probably nothing right?

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital when the mist first started…

Sob.

_Why did he do it?_

Sob.

_That wasn't a test at all. It was just a massive killing._

Sob.

_Tou-san. Kaa-san. Why?_

These were the thoughts of one Sasuke Uchiha as he lay in his hospital bed. Sasuke was plagued by dreams of what had happened to his family even though he was no longer stuck inside of his brothers Tsukuyomi. All he saw when he fell asleep anymore was his brother killing all of their family again and again and again. Then there was what Itachi had told him, he told him to hate him and that once his hate was strong enough that he would be able to kill him. Was that truly the way to go? Did he want to kill and make his brother pay for what he did? He thought that was what he wanted, but he just wasn't sure. No one could explain to him why his brother had done what he had done. Just the same vague answers that he had gone crazy and power hungry and killed everyone in their clan, except him.

As he sunk further and further into depression and darkness he never really noticed that there was a strange black mist rolling around the village. He just kept thinking on what his brother did and what he should do. These were his thoughts right up until the mist starting moving towards the hospital. That was when he took notice of what was going on around town.

_What the heck is that mist stuff? Why isn't anyone else doing anything about it? This could be some kind of enemy attack and no one seemed like they even knew it was there. Maybe my sharingan activated and that's why I can see it._

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror that they put in his room, but his same black eyes just stared back at him. While he was doing this the mist slowly condensed around the hospital.

_So it's not my sharingan allowing me to see this stuff. First my clan is killed then the village is under attack, what should I do?_

The choice was taken from him when the mist started to creep into the hospital, and more specifically his room. He wanted to call out to the anbu that were stationed outside his room but he just couldn't bring himself to speak. Or move. Breathing was a little difficult to. The mist continued to move about the room almost like it was teasing him, saving him for last before it did whatever it was going to do.

_Maybe it won't be so bad? Maybe this is just so I can see Kaa-Chan and Tou-san again. Whatever it is I can't get away from it and its closing me in so I have nowhere to go. Well whatever happens is going to happen so I might as well just get this over with._

So with his nerves steeled for the moment he slowly reached his hand out, as if inviting the mist to come to him, and slowly but surely all the mist in the room seemed to gravitate towards him slowly getting closer and closer to their target right until the last second were it seemed to dance on his skin, right before it passed through him.

_Well that wasn't as bad as I thought…_

The rest of his thoughts were cut off because after the mist went through him a huge burst of the mist seemed to come from out of his body and pushed all the other mist away until he sat in the middle of a giant tornado of black mist that was slowly condensing into a more solid form of darkness.

_Where is all of this coming from? This is way more mist then what went into my body, and it's getting more and more solid as it comes out. It also feels slightly different from that other mist now that I have to compare the two. Is this all from me?_

Back with Vesper…

_Alright this is the room were all the darkness is centered. So I wonder who the first of my would be students is going to be. The fact that there in a hospital I somewhat of a concern. Especially because this is the ward of the hospital where they keep people for long periods of time. Well let's find out one way or another, worst comes to worst I'll just have to perform a memory wipe and find the others that I saw. Better make this quick though. I still have to visit the other two pillars that I saw before the people freak out or something. _

So he knocked on the door and proceeded to walk in, waving off the anbu as he did so. It would be best if less people knew that he was putting a team together for the moment. Low and behold who should be sitting in the bed staring at what was going on around them then Itachi Uchiha's little brother Sasuke.

_Well this is going to come around and bite me in the ass. Hard… Like a dog with diamond fucking teeth hard… Fuck._

"So how are you doing tonight little Sasuke?"

"Twilight-san, what are you doing here? When did you get back from your mission? Did you hear what happened to my clan? Do you know what happened with Itachi? And where did all the weird mist come from? What's going on Twilight-san?"

"Well you do seem to have a lot of question and rightly so Sasuke. I'm sorry to hear about your brother and you have my sympathies."

"I'm just confused Twilight-san. Why would my brother want to test himself by killing the entire clan? It just doesn't seem right and I just want answers."

"Sasuke, what did they tell you about what happened with Itachi? Also you can just call me twilight."

"Um… nothing much Twilight. Just that he went kind of crazy and killed everyone. I keep telling them that their wrong, that Itachi wouldn't do that but they just don't believe me. I just want to know the truth."

"Then would you liked to be trained by me and learn the truth of why Itachi killed your clan?"

"Wait… what are you talking about Twilight? What do you mean the truth? Please tell me what really happened."

"It would be unwise to speak of such matters in an unsecure location Sasuke. Just know there is more to the matter then you think. Also in regards to your other question, yes that mist came from me. It was a type of sensor technique that I used to find people with the ability to be trained by me in my arts and skills. You had a reaction to it, and in a spectacular way let me tell you, that means that it would be possible to learn what I have to teach you. Make no mistake my training is brutal and very dangerous Sasuke. It is not something to be taken lightly or for stupid reasons. Just know that if you do decide to do it you will be stronger for it and no one can take you away from it, not the council, not other ninjas, or even the Hokage. If you say yes you will be trained by me consequences be dammed! I don't need your answer right away but if you want to do this I'll be back in a day or two for your answer."

Sasuke just sat back taking all of this in. There was more to what happened with his clan then what he thought? Also the most powerful person to walk this village was offering to train him in his art. It sounded really dangerous though, but at the same time he would get more powerful and figure out what happened to his clan and why. Right as Twilight was going to leave he asked the two questions running through his head.

"Twilight would it be just me that you're training or would there be others? And also what do you mean by reason?"

"Well there might be others little Sasuke, if the others that a sensed and saw say yes we would have a full team of three plus me. As for the reason I would say to make it a good reason that you believe in and can stand behind fully. It doesn't have to be good or bad, not really, but you should be able to follow it without shame or regret in what you did. Like I said think on it."

"Thank you Twilight, I will."

And with that Vesper walked out of the room leaving Sasuke to think over his words about what he would do with the training, the answer not coming to him at the moment. Finally the day's events catching up to him he did the only natural thing that you can do after learning everything that he did. He passed out.

"One down two to go."

* * *

Okay their it is folks. The first member of the team is found and the message is delivered. I mean who could the other two possibly be. Ya as if you guys don't know already. Anyway the next two chapters are obviously getting the rest of the team. In the second one you'll see a bit of my oc's power. After he recruits them don't worry the training will be better explained and will be given more detail. Also one of their abilities is going to look very close to another game/TV show but I swear to you now that I wasn't thinking of that when I made them have this ability. Plus my version is way more badass. But well get to that later. Also was debating on skipping the training but it is needed to show at least some of their powers and growth as well. So ya review and let me know what you think. Also if anyone wants to beta it I wouldn't mind. I have no idea how to go about it but I can figure it out. Also I still need an artist if anyone is interested due to the fact that my drawing skills rank below a new born baby. Enough rambling enjoy the chapter and look for the next one in a week.

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes. **Hey guys sorry for keeping you all in the _dark_. Ha Ha see what I did their with the dark… and my story… and… screw you I'm funny dammit! Ya anyways I'm currently looking for a new job again, while trying to keep my old crappy job, which leaves me somewhere between screwed and desperate. I need money people and it sucks. So anyway I'm going to try and get back to updating once a week again and hopefully get this job thing all straightened out. So with that out of the way here's the newest chapter of Darkness.

_I like chicken_- _thoughts_

**I like liver- "buji / monster / summon speech"**

_**Meow mix- "buji / monster / summon thought"**_

"Meow mix"- regular speech

* * *

Chapter 4- The Second Part of Three

_Wow. I love the fact that all of these people so far have managed to be someone of importance that's going to make recruiting them an absolute pain in my ass. Hiruzen is just going to love me when this is all said and done._

Low and behold that the second pillar of darkness was emanating from the Hyuga compound. The only question was if Vesper should just brazenly walk through the compound like he owned it or talk the much more cautious and humble approach of asking them to let him in and to take him to the lucky boy or girl. This question plagued him for all of two seconds… at which point he blew the doors to the compound and walked in like he owned the dam place.

Let it be said here that the Hyuga are not cowards in any sense of the word, but for the two guards on duty saw the door blow off its hinges and Vesper walked in threw them they both had one thought go through their heads… _please don't let him be here for me!_ Even with this powerhouse standing before them they dutifully got into the Gentle Fist stance to at least try and make it seem like they had some control over the situation.

"Stop right their Vesper-san! While you are a fellow leaf ninja we will need good reason as to why you decided to attack our compound."

"Attack your compound? What the hell are you guys talking about? If I wanted to attack the compound it would be a crater in the ground! I, my good sir, take offence to that statement as it makes it seem like I was actually trying to attack. What you just witnessed was me trying to look cool by blowing the doors open with my awesomeness. Which, due to me not really trying to control it, winded up completely blowing them off their freakin hinges… My bad."

"You're bad? You just blew our doors wide open and…"

"Look we could play the blame game all night long but I got somewhere to be, you have a gate to guard, so just do me a favor and wake up Hiashi Hyuga and let him know that I'll be there in ten to twenty minutes to talk to him in private about a very important matter. This is to be between me and him and you are to tell no one else of this am I made clear?!"

The tone that Vesper talked to them in left it very clear in their minds that the time for arguing was over and that they had best follow his commands. As for the matter of the gate it seemed as if the darkness was slowly swallowing it and putting it back into its rightful spot on its hinges. Since the gate problem was obviously taken care of they decided it would be best to go wake the clan head in preparation for whatever it was that Vesper wanted to talk to him about.

_Well now that the peons are out of the way best to head towards that pillar and meet my second would be student. I will give the man some credit though, standing up to me and at least trying to stay in control show excellent courage and bravery on his part. I should probably mention it to Hiashi when I talk to him. Good people like that are hard to come by. He could prove useful to me later as well. It will be good to keep it in mind_

As he was thinking on the guard Vesper made his way stealthily towards were the pillar was. While he did make a bit of a racket at the gate that was because he was going to have to talk to the clan head about whom he might be taking from his clan. There would be details and stipulation and such and such to set up with him. In all honesty as long as whoever this was said yes he would train them regardless of what Hiashi might say or do but it never hurt to at least try the diplomatic approach. Other than that though must people shouldn't know about his would be team just yet.

When he finally made it to were the pillar was coming from Vesper just had to stop and stare at what he was currently seeing. He just couldn't believe that two of his student would be this important or cause him more trouble with the council then Sasuke and the person he was looking at now.

For sitting in front of him staring at the pillar of darkness that was coming from her own body was one little Hinata Hyuga daughter of the current clan head Hiashi Hyuga, firstborn daughter, aka the heiress to the Hyuga Clan…

_Fuck. Just fuck me. This has got to be some kind of joke set up by Kami. I swear to god I'm going to mess with her so bad when I'm done here! You hear that Kami! You're on my shit list now!_

* * *

Meanwhile up in the heavens…

The Kami of the naruto world shiver violently as she felt like she had made a terrible mistake somehow. Eh fuck it she was Kami Dammit, and she fear no one, unless it was Vesper because frankly he scared the shit out of everyone.

* * *

Back on the Naruto world…

_Well nothing to do about it except see if she want to join. Somehow I doubt that a person like her is going to want to do this but we will see._

Right before he was going to knock to enter her room he noticed that little Hinata was crying for some reason and figured it had something to do with the scary darkness that was surrounding her. Right before he could dismiss it though he heard something that at first brought sadness to his heart, followed almost immediately by and overwhelming sense of anger and homicidal rage. The words that he heard coming from the mouth of this poor little girl were short and simple…

"Tou-san, why do you hate me?"

A child as young as this shouldn't have ever uttered those kinds of words. Even in this war torn world of shinobi and death children should still be shown unconditional love by their parent, unless they did something really evil in which case they need to be put down hard before they become a major evil entity later, but that was something else entirely, right now there was a sad child that needed help.

"Is everything alright little Hyuga?"

At this little Hinata's head whipped up so fast that Vesper swore he heard something snap.

"Who a-a-are you and how did you get into m-m-my room?"

"Shhhh… worry not little one, I'm a fellow leaf village shinobi and my name is Twilight. As for how I got into your room… I simply walked here."

"Well Twilight-san why are you here in my room specifically?" Hinata stuttered out as she was having flash backs of when she was kidnapped by Kumo.

"That would be because I came to see you specifically. I assume you saw the darkness that is surrounding you and coming from you?"

At this Hinata actually focused more on her surroundings and saw that to her astonishment that she was indeed surrounded by darkness and that a lot of it was coming from her.

"This darkness is my way of finding people that have the potential to be trained by me and to learn what I have to teach. It is a very difficult and dangerous training but with it you will become one of the most powerful people to ever walk the elemental nations. Also as long as you say yes no one else can tell you that you can't do this. What do you say are you interested?"

Hinata thought about what this man was saying and took in all the pros and cons of actually listening to him and going to take this training. She thought of how everyone in the main branch of the clan thought that she was weak and timid and should just be branded with the caged bird seal. She thought of how her father always said he was disappointed in her and how he hoped that Hanabi would be better than she was. She also thought of the boy that she liked and could never get the courage to go and talk to him. She had so many thoughts on whether or not she should take the offer or not and it showed on her face.

"I don't need an answer right now little Hyuga. In fact I would be quiet surprised if you would be able to deliver me an answer right here and now. I will give you a day or two to figure out what it is that you want to do. After that time I will come back and ask you what your answer is. Also little Hyuga you should be able to also give me a good reason as to why you want to become stronger. Depending on your answer will decide on whether or not I actually train you. So for now rest and think on why you want to become stronger."

"Will it be just me Twilight-san, or will there be other as well?"

"There is the possibility of two others joining us; once again it depends on how they answer my question and what they decide to do. It seems to be getting quiet late though, so for now sleep little Hyuga and think on my offer."

"Thank you Twilight-san, also my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"Very well then Hinata. Now you get some rest and think on it and I'll be back for an answer in a day or two."

With that Vesper left little Hinata to get some rest and think on whether or not she wanted to join in his little group. It seemed as though things were going to be getting more and more difficult as he tried to put this group together. He could only imagine who was going to be his third would be student. Knowing his luck it would be the heir to the Nara clan or something.

_Well that takes care of student number two. The only thing left to do now though is __**talk**__ to one Hiashi Hyuga and see what he has to say about this. Though based on why little Hinata was crying I might have to __**talk**__ a little more forcefully than normal._

If one were to look at Vesper as he was thinking these thoughts they would see the darkness around him curling and uncurling itself, waiting to tear apart its next victim. This is the state of mind that vesper was harboring as he continued on his way to meet with Hiashi and see what would have to be done or said to have her join his team.

When he finally made it to the door that lead into the room that he and Hiashi would be having their conversation Vesper had managed to calm himself down and figured he would just beat Hiashi into the ground instead of killing him. He would just see were the conversation went. With this in mind he knocked on the door.

"Enter"

So Vesper walked into the office to see Hiashi seated behind his desk with a look of curiosity upon his face possibly wondering what this so called important matter was that Vesper needed to talk to him about. The man who without a doubt was the strongest person to walk the Elemental Nation since the Sage of Six Paths.

"Hiashi-san how are you doing this fine night?"

"I am as well as can be expected of me Twilight-san. May I inquire as to why you busted into my compound so late at night and then asked to see me?"

"I will come to that in a minute Hiashi-san, but first if you could answer this simple question of how you treat your daughter, and why she seems to think that you hate her. I'm sure that it's just a very big **Misunderstanding, **I'm sure, Hiashi-san?"

As he was talking Vesper was slowly filling the room with an unbearable amount of pressure and his power. This small act had Hiashi struggling to breathe let alone respond to the statement and accusation that he was mistreating his daughter. Then just as slowly as it had come into the room, it just as slowly left, leaving Hiashi to start heaving in air trying to recapture some air into his poor unused lungs.

Hiashi knew that this had to be played with the utmost care, and that to lie to the man in front of him was to forfeit his own life in the process. So Hiashi thought long and hard about what he could tell Twilight that would hopeful result in the Hyuga Clan not needing a new clan head before the night was done. He decided to tell him everything.

"Twilight-san while it is completely untrue that I hate my daughter, the treatment that she receives is less than ideal where it concerns her. Over the years Hinata has become more and more timid and unsure of herself and withdraws into herself more and more. Her mother was the only one to truly show her love in an unconditional manner. When she died it was but the first step Hinata started taking to becoming timid and unsure. The truth of the matter is that I love my daughters with all my heart and in order to keep them safe I needed to be strict to Hinata and tried to make her surer of herself by being distant with her hoping she would gain her own courage."

"That's bullshit and you know it Hiashi! All you're doing is compounding the problem and making it worse! You could have showed her you love her and toned it down a bit. By pushing her more you make it worse!"

"This is where you are wrong Twilight-san. I have many enemies in the council of elders for our clan. If I were to show Hinata the kindness she needs they would take it as weakness and deem me unfit to rule the clan. They already tried once when I lost my beloved wife, deeming I was too emotional to rule the clan. If I show Hinata too much kindness they will kick me out as clan head then brand both my daughters as branch members. With how it is now I'm pushing for time until Hinata is a gennin and could hopefully move out and deem Hanabi the new clan head. I don't think Hinata could handle being that uncaring to her people and Hanabi I could raise to be more like the expected mannerism of the Hyuga."

"Why all the tip toeing around? You're the dam clan head just make it a law and pass it."

"That would show favoritism to my own family and would get me kicked out of the clan head position, in which case the elders would rule or find someone with their strict beliefs. If that weren't bad enough they would probably go after Hinata and Hanabi just for spite and to make sure my whole family was completely under control. It's a dangerous and nightmarish game that I'm playing here Twilight-san. I'm also trying to change one of our strictest laws which is why I have so many of the elders gunning for me."

"Don't tell me… you're actually trying to get rid of the cage bird seal. That thing has been in your family for pretty much ever. I think it goes all the way back to the clan wars before the time of the villages."

"I know this twilight-san. And that is why the clan head alone cannot change the law at his leisure. The council also has to have a sixty percent majority vote agreeing with the clan head to get rid of the seal. This is what I'm aiming to achieve and why Hinata is not well received by the others of the main branch family. I try my best when I can but she is falling lower and lower, and soon I don't think she will be able to be brought back up."

"Well then the reason I came here in the first place will hold great weight in what I have to say next as well as helping you to solve your problems for the moment at least Hiashi-san."

"What do you mean Twilight-san how can you help me?"

"The reason I came here at first was because I'm putting a very, and I mean very, select few together to make a team under my leadership and learning my own unique skills and powers. One of the three that I'm checking to join is little Hinata Hyuga."

At this little fact Hiashi just stared and stared at Vesper, unable to comprehend what was just said to him. His sweet little Hinata was going to be trained by the powerhouse know as twilight and a host of other names if the rumors were to be believed. He couldn't believe that his fortune could be so lucky. If Hinata was under the tutelage of twilight she would be all but untouchable to the council's plans. They would fear the retribution that they knew would come if they fucked with his student. If everything went well he could definitely make this work in his favor.

"Now while this decision rest solely on little Hinata shoulders on whether or not she wants to take it, if she does in fact take the offer we will be gone for a period of about five years while I train my team. This should give you time to get things set up or even finished with this cage bird seal business. Also to "sweeten" the deal if you were if you allow Hinata to come, which let's face it is the best move you could really make, I will give my backing to your cause of getting rid of the cage bird seal when I return with Hinata. This you can use to get more of the elders to your side."

Hiashi couldn't believe how good this was going. Not only would Hinata be out of the "danger zone" she would come back probably stronger than most of the people in the village and bring with her the backing of the most prestigious and powerful individual in the elemental nations. With all this in mind there was only one thing Hiashi could do and say to the man sitting before him.

Hiashi got on the floor and bowed to the man before him.

"Thank you Twilight-san for all that you promise me and my own. If this truly works me and my family will truly owe you a debt that can never be repaid."

Vesper looked to man in front of him that mere moments ago he was contemplating pounding into the ground. Only to find out that he had sacrificed much in order to try and keep his daughters safe. He knew that he hated himself for what he was doing to Hinata, but knew that the alternative was worse than what it was now. To be stuck in between a rock and a hard place barely begins to describe what this man had to go through to keep his family safe. To that end there was only one thing to say to this man.

"Raise yourself Hiashi, there is no need to bow before a friend, and now ally. To do what you had to do to keep you and your family safe I can't even begin to imagine the torments you had to go through. I will help you in this matter. Also I believe that I have a better alternative to your cage bird seal if your clan still requires a seal to destroy the eyes on the moment of death. I will have to think over it and draw it up but I think I can make a… summoning contract of sorts that would alleviate this problem. Regardless if Hinata choses to take the training or not I will help you unite your family."

"Words cannot express the gratitude a feel towards you Twilight-san. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Well the night is almost up and I still have to visit another potential student of mine. Take care Hiashi and in a day or two I will be back for Hinata's answer."

"Thank you Twilight-san."

"Please call me Vesper, Hiashi-san; after all, it's what my friends call me."

With those last words Vesper simply disappeared into the shadows of the room with an errant thought running through his head

_That's two down now. Can't wait to meet this third one!_

* * *

And DONE. Holy hell that took a freakin age and a half to write and it still only came out to something like 3.6k words. Anyway hope I nailed it what with Hiashi not being a total dick and what not. Like I said above though, sorry for the long wait been trying to find a new job and got really busy. Hopefully this longer than average chapter makes up for it. So now we have two done and one to go. Who's the third student? Will any of the possible students say yes? Why do I smell smoke in my house? Find out next week (hopefully).

Shit my brownies!


End file.
